In two collaborating hospitals (the University of Minnesota Hospital and New York Hospital, Cornell University) the efficacy of cyproheptadine HCL (Periactin) and amitriptyline (Elavil) will be evaluated in the hospital treatment of anorexia nervosa with respect to restoration of body weight, reduction or change in body image distortion, and decrease in depression, anxiety, and obsessive-compulsive behavior. Forty female anorectics in our hospital and 60 at Cornell University will be randomly assigned to one of the following three treatment programs: 1) cyproheptadine, 2) amitriptyline, or 3) placebo. Treatment will continue until the patient has reached within 5% of a normal body weight for her age and height unless she fails to gain at least 2 kilograms at the end of 6 weeks of treatment, in which case shwe will be considered a treatment failure. In no case will the treatment extend beyond 12 weeks. The treatments will be compared for rapidity of action and for differential effectiveness on different subgroups of anorexia nervosa patients. Correlates of response will be analyzed. Replication of results will be tested by comparison of the two hospitals.